The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component having high permittivity and excellent reliability.
In general, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes installed on a surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
As these electronic components including ceramic materials are increasingly used in fields requiring high reliability, demand for high reliability multilayer ceramic electronic components has increased.
In addition, recently, a thin multilayer ceramic electronic component has been mass-produced, and demand for a super capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic component has increased.
Up until now, electrical properties and permittivity of a multilayer ceramic capacitor have been improved mainly by changing a composition of the dielectric material, changing a thickness of a dielectric layer, and changing a shape of an internal electrode pattern.
In addition to a method for improving the electrical properties and permittivity as described above, a method for further improving the electrical properties and permittivity of electronic components is also needed.